Greedy (Remake Film)
Greedy is an American comedy film, based on the 1994 Film of the same name. along with ensemble cast in the films. The film has been distributed by Universal Pictures. The film is directed by Ben Foster and written by Ben Stiller and is the stars an ensemble cast. Plot Carl, Ed, Frank, Glen, and Patti McTeague are the greedy relatives of wealthy, wheelchair-bound scrap-metal tycoon Uncle Joe McTeague. They continually suck up to him and try to outdo each other in order to inherit his millions when he passes away. With their attempts constantly failing and irritable Uncle Joe showing a decided interest in his new sexy "nurse" Molly, Frank decides to hire a private detective named Laura to bring in his brother Daniel (who turned his back on the family years ago because of their selfishness) believing if they can make up, Uncle Joe will thaw towards them. Instead of finding Daniel, Laura finds his son Danny of whom Uncle Joe had always been especially fond. A professional bowler, Danny left the family with his father, but he accepts the cousins' invitation to return — after rolling a gutter ball in a big tournament and finding out that he has a pre-arthritic condition developing in his wrist. Danny's television sports producer girlfriend Robin encourages him to ask Uncle Joe for a loan to invest in a bowling alley. A typically rude and crude Joe says he will lend the money only if Danny sides with him against his own father. Danny is offended and leaves with his girlfriend, much to the annoyance of the other relatives. They confront Molly later on and she realizes just how conniving and desperate they are for Uncle Joe's money. Uncle Joe asks Danny to visit him at his scrapyard, to apologize for trying to bribe him, but the old man calls a number to place a shipping order to a company he finds out has been closed for 25 years. Realizing that his relatives could declare him incompetent and throw him in a retirement home, he tells Danny that he plans to hand his fortune over to Molly. Danny realizes how much he'd like to inherit his fortune and tells him not to rush into anything. Danny moves in with Uncle Joe and starts competing for his money, even so far as to sing a Jimmy Durante song that Joe loved him to perform as a little kid. But Molly has other ideas and decides to use her "assets" to outdo Danny and have sex with the elderly gentleman, if only to keep the relatives from getting his money. But after her successful attempt to get Joe in the bedroom, they are interrupted by Danny's father Daniel and he and Danny engage in an heated argument, in which Danny chooses Uncle Joe over him. Molly feels disgusted with herself for almost having sex with Joe and tells Danny she has to leave, but not before Danny promises to look after Joe. However, Danny tells Robin that he'd actually hired an actor to play his "so-called" father, to win favor with his Uncle, and she feels he's become too greedy and leaves him. At Joe's attorney's office, Danny is ready to inherit Joe's fortune when his relatives arrive with his real father. Danny admits that he's become as bad as the rest of the family. But it soon becomes apparent that Uncle Joe is not only bankrupt, he is in debt. After a big scene that involves Frank fighting Danny, the relatives leave and Joe tells Danny that he was simply "playing them" to find out who actually loved him. Danny tells him "nobody loves you," and leaves to make up with Robin. When Danny asks Douglas where Uncle Joe is, Douglas says that he doesn't know. With ill health, no money and no place to go, Danny and Robin decide to let Joe stay with them in their apartment. But Joe gives them another surprise, and reveals that he still has a fortune as he has them look outside to see Molly and Douglas. He offers the two of them to stay with him, saying "Whatever I own, you own". Danny accepts but on the condition that all of the lies and the games stop. Uncle Joe calmly gets up out of his wheelchair and exits their apartment whilst Danny and Robin watch. Cast * Tye Sheridan as Danny * Jesse L. Martin as Uncle Joe * Leslie Mann as Robin * Olivia Wilde as Molly Richardson * James Marsden as Frank * Ed Harris as Carl * Keanu Reeves as Glen * Julie Kavner as Patti * Bob Odenkirk as Ed * Nicole Kidman as Muriel * Michelle Harrison as Nora * Mila Kunis as Tina * Paul McCarthy as Barlett * Laura Marano as Laura * Charlie Heaton as Douglas * Alan Arkin as Daniel Sr. * Tom Hanks as Actor * Kirsten Stewart as Jolene Category:Remakes